Field
The technology described herein relates to ultrasound receiver circuitry and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
Ultrasound probes often include one or more ultrasound sensors which sense ultrasound signals and produce corresponding electrical signals. The electrical signals are processed in the analog or digital domain. Sometimes, ultrasound images are generated from the processed electrical signals.